SlaXoriuZ
SlaXoriuZ, aka SC40 and/or Scratchcat40 is a GDE character. History SlaXoriuZ is especially in the Great Acid Moats, which is located about 10 miles from the Geometrica River. Description Overview SlaXoriuZ is an "Exoxian", but somewhere over the lines, he was transmuted into a GD Cube. Exoxians are like regular GD Cubes, but they have small circles for hands and shoe-things for legs. SlaXoriuZ has black 'skin' with green eyes and a green mouth. He also sometimes wears light blue headphones (or airpods), which gives him immense strength using ancient EDM and Electronica music, especially ones he made for himself. He also sometimes carries around a greenish-black sword, which can cut through almost anything. Personality SlaXoriuZ has a logical personality, rarely letting his emotions cloud his logical thinking. He likes to fight, even when fighting isn't allowed in a certain area. He wants to be powerful and is often searching for items of great power. As shown in an unfinished lab update, SlaXoriuZ has obtained all 4 Elemental Power Crystals and is currently working on infusing the crystal power into his body, allowing him to control all elemental powers. This research is currently going on floor -28 of the Tower of Idiots. He likes making mechanical contraptions, with one project being a super-giant 'Totalpro Bot', after hearing plans on Evil Totalpro trying to make a big 'Evil Totalpro Bot' (however outside of main canon in The Cookie War). He seeks great power at all costs and wants to be at the top of every competition there is. Weapons and Combat Weapons SlaXoriuZ mainly uses his acidic green sword, and he also has many combat mini-features. He is resistant to fire damage, like from the Burning Cube, and has immunity to poison and acid damage. These are currently being improved, as he is the main founder of "Droplet", an Elemental Power Crystals research project, which he has infused all of the crystals into a juice box, which he has slurped up and gained all the powers. He’s significantly weaker without his sword and headphones, however. Combat SlaXoriuZ has powerful punches and kicks, but the kicks only can be used in his Exoxian form, which hasn't appeared in regular GDE yet. He can use multiple elemental powers. Elemental Powers List # Flame Burst # Flame Wave # Fireball # Tsunami # Cyclone # Leaf Whirl # Leaf Tornado # Black Hole # Light Prism He also has a dive-bomb ability which was shown in a fight collaboration. SlaXoriuZ's form has been changed over time, but the base has stayed the same. The sword is relatively new, speaking from the perspective of the timeline was released after TPMC ended. Discoveries and Lab Projects Lab Locations * Main Lab: Floor 57 of the Tower of Idiots * Side Lab: The lower right cave system of the Great Acid Moats * Hidden Lab: Up in the clouds, off of the top hill of the Bonus Zone. Lab Projects Upcoming He's thinking about a plutonium ray gun. But that would require some special gloves to handle it. Better make the gloves first... Also thinking about making a supercomputer. That could possibly bend reality like the Creative Mode power. But on a much, much larger scale. That'll take a while. Complete SlaXoriuZ has completed many lab projects, and here is an incomplete list of them, below. # The Acidic Green Sword # The Headphones # Music for the Headphones # Elemental Crystal Juice # Necrotic Balance Sword Main Living Spot The main living spot of SlaXoriuZ is floor 57 of the Tower of Idiots. When the asteroid comes in Homeless, he retreats to his Side living spot and takes all of his stuff with him. The only thing he leaves behind is an SD chip of his computer, one that he programmed that has a virus that can take over any computer, unless if it's made or runs on dark energy. (When Homeless comes this will be edited.) Side Living Spot The side living spot of SlaXoriuZ, the one he retreats to after Homeless, (whether shown or not) is on the Mountainside of the Great Acid Moats, which overlooks the Geometrica River and the spot of TOI. This is where he has his secret warp pad to his almost inaccessible lab, which is hidden on the third floor of his side base. He also has a hidden living spot to retreat to if the side base gets destroyed and/or taken over. Also, his hidden base has been uncovered, and it is Sky City. Gallery Old SlaXoriuZ-1-.png|An early appearance of SC40. SC40crystals.png|Older drawing of SC40 with elemental power crystals SC40sword-2-.png|Exoxian SC40 with sword and headphones Sc40sword.jpeg|Cube SC40 with sword and headphones (by DXL44) SlaXoriuZ Walk Cycle.gif|SlaXoriuZ walk cycle Trivia * SlaXoriuZ was the original creator of the ESOA. * SlaXoriuZ's real name is Scratchcat40, but he likes to be called SlaXoriuZ. * SlaXoriuZ isn't the creator of the Seanstretch meme but has overused way more than everyone else. * SlaXoriuZ has a second form, but it's not been shown yet... * SlaXoriuZ is one of the 4 cubes that have a level-7 card to Sky City. Category:Characters